D'où l'intêret de la trahison
by fleurdpine
Summary: Ca y est, c'est enfin arrivé  le dernier combat de Sasuke contre Itachi ... Le premier est certain de pouvoir en finir, le second, personne n'en sait trop rien, mais le combat s'avérera à la hauteur des deux personnages... Et si ...


Disclaimer Aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient... et heureusement, dans un sens.

D'où l'intérêt de la trahison

_Chapitre 360 de Naruto... Les scans ne mentent pas, il se pourrait bien que Sasuke rencontre enfin l' Akatsuki... et, l'occasion, son frère... est-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça...?_

Il existe des mots qui, en ce monde, peuvent vouloir en dire aussi long que les plus longues phrases... Prenons un exemple. Imaginez que vous êtes bravement assis devant un fabuleux concert de musique classique, et que l'un des serveurs s'approche de vous en vous glissant un « Attention... » assez significatif. Allez-vous lui demander de vous expliquer ? Non, le message aura été clair, vous êtes en danger, et, si j'étais vous, je me débarrasserait bien vite de l'enveloppe qui cause tous vos soucis... Autre exemple. Vous êtes chez vous, assis, eh oui, encore, devant un bon café, juste avant que votre femme, ou votre crapaud apprivoisé suivant les cas, ne débarque devant vous en hurlant un « GAGNE ! »... Dans ce cas, vous pouvez être sûr, sans même qu'elle ne vous le démontre par a+b que le bulletin de loto qu'elle tient à la main est sûrement gagnant. Oui, les mots les plus insignifiants veulent souvent en dire long sur la situation actuelle, ne feriez-vous pas bien de vous en souvenir ?

« Merde. » siffla Uchiwa Sasuke en sentant la morsure des multitudes de petites bombes qui s'accrochaient comme autant de promesses mortelles aux pans de son kimono. Lentement, il reprit son apparence normale, celle d'un homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux yeux rouges sang, yeux qui fixaient avec panique ceux de l'homme qui l'avait piégé.

« C'était ta fin, ou la mienne. On dirait que c'est pour toi. » siffla à son tour Deidara en lançant un regard d'une joie cruelle à son nouveau prisonnier qui, la main enfermée dans un clone d'argile et les jambes entourées dans l'argile qui formait le dragon volant, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de réfléchir à un quelconque moyen de s'échapper.

Le combat avait été rapide, mais riche en surprises. Sasuke avait été le premier à tromper Deidara avec son clone, et avait ensuite sauté sur ce dernier, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été berné à son tour. Le véritable Deidara, et non sa copie qui se tenait sur le dragon, était en vérité dans le ventre de sa création, jubilant de folie meurtrière.

Et Sasuke s'était fait piéger, comme un gamin.

« On ne me tue pas, moi... Orochimaru ne t'as pas enseigné ça...? » demanda Deidara avec un rictus cruel, tandis que les minuscules bombes du C4 comme l'appelaient son créateur, commençaient lentement à dévorer Sasuke. Le katana de ce dernier partit en fumée dans le ciel, sous l'air terrifié de ce dernier qui, emprisonné et incapable d'un seul mouvement ne put rien faire pour s'échapper. La vie entière du shinobi déserteur défila devant ses yeux et il tira une ultime fois sur les liens d'argile qui entravaient son poignet, tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, alors que les bombes transperçaient déjà lentement la chair de son cou.

« DEIDARA-SEMPAI ! » hurla soudain une voix aigrelette. Immédiatement, la morsure aigre du C4 cessa sur le cou de Sasuke, qui sentit quelque chose coula le long de sa nouvelle blessure. D'un même mouvement, Sasuke et Deidara tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du son, a la différence que l' Uchiwa avait activé le sharingan avec un air de mépris gonflé de douleur et de soulagement.

« Casses-toi, Tobi ! » s'écria Deidara avec un air contrarié. Sasuke dévisagea ne nouveau venu, pour découvrir un « homme » au visage fermé par une opercule, à la manière des crustacés, contenant une importante source de chakkra, vue au travers du sharingan.

« Deidara-sempai, je viens de la part du Leader ! » continua ce dernier malgré la menace a peine voilée de son partenaire, d'une voix éraillée de petite fille. A l'air que prit soudain Deidara à l'évocation du nom du chef de l' Akatsuki, Sasuke comprit en sentant couler lentement une goutte de sang contre sa nuque, que tout n'était peu-être pas perdu.

« Deidara-sempai, il le veut vivant... C'est un ordre de ... euh... »

Deidara semblait littéralement sur le point de sauter sur son compagnon, plantant Sasuke sur place avec le C4 encore en suspension, pour aller étrangler Tobi.

« De QUI, Tobi ?! » s'énerva ce dernier.

« De.. D' Itachi, sempai, d' Itachi ! » s'écria Tobi en tremblant de tous ses membres. L'évocation de ce second prénom eu deux effets notoires, du moins, deux qui pouvaient être vus de tous. Peut-être l'avez vous déjà remarqué, certains noms ont plus ou moins de portée sur les gens qui nous entourent... Essayez de prononcer le nom du hamster de votre cousine, mort électrocuté il y a peu, juste devant elle, et vous aurez bien vite une chute du Niagara dans les bras... Essayez seulement de mentionner le nom de l'ex-ex-ex-ex petit ami de votre soeur, juste en la regardant, et là, je ne puis vous conseiller que de courir, avant qu'elle ne vous envoie dans la tête ses couteaux de cuisine... Le plus amusant, avec ce « jeu », est les conséquences qu'il peut avoir...

A l'évocation du nom de son frère, Sasuke Uchiwa tressaillit, tout d'abord, puis s'arma de rage muette, serrant les poings dans son kimono, avant de se calmer et de s'éclairer d'un sourire vicieux.

A l'évocation du nom du favori de l' Akatsuki, ou si peu s'en fallait, Deidara se sentit submergé par la jalousie... Sasuke était _sa _proie ! _Son _jeu, _son _captif... puis se résigna sous le regard, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, interrogateur de Tobi.

« Il a intêret à avoir une bonne raison... » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, tandis que, quasiment machinalement, Deidara exécuta un signe afin que l'argile qui entourait le bras de Sasuke se propage sur tout le reste du corps du cadet Uchiwa, l'enfermant dans une bulle brunâtre. Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de sourire, et se laissa enfermer sans la moindre résistance.

Peut-être que le moment de la vengeance allait venir plus vite que prévu, finalement...

--

La plupart des personnes normalement constituées ont seul et même réflexe au moment de se réveiller, réflexe qui se trouve même être le premier geste que l'on fait en se réveillant le matin ; ouvrir les yeux. A moins que vous ne soyez un genre de caïman, bien évidemment.

Ouvrir les yeux vous permet, entre autres, de découvrir l'endroit où vous êtes, et donc d'agir en conséquence... Réveillez-vous dans votre chambre, et vous serez prêt à aller prendre un solide petit-déjeuner, réveillez-vous dans un frigidaire, et vous serez alors peut-être prêt à enfiler cet immonde pull-over jaune canari que vous a tricoté votre grand-mère avant de vous enfermer dans le dit frigidaire. Mais pour ouvrir les yeux, le matin, ou l'après-midi, ne faut-il pas déjà les avoir fermés...? ( Chose qui n'est pas des plus simple dans un frigidaire...)

Sasuke Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux sur une vaste chambre aux murs capitonnés, et aux fenêtres striées de barreaux de métal gris, son sourire toujours peint au coin des lèvres. Deidara n'avait rien vu, trop aveuglé par sa jalousie envers Itachi, il n'avait même pas vu que le cadet Uchiwa avait feint d'être évanoui, pour mieux tromper l'ennemi.

_Les bonnes vieilles ruses marchent toujours, on dirait... _pensa le brun en élargissant un peu son rictus, avant de se relever, en faisant craquer ses os en un son à en faire pâlir une armée de dentistes.

_C'est ça, les locaux de l' Akatsuki ...? _se demanda Sasuke en faisant un tour sur lui même pour admirer les aglos de béton qui traînaient dans les coins de la pièce, le matelas qui devait y faire office de lit, et les coussins beiges alignés sur le mur, sûrement pour insonoriser la pièce, et le faible soleil qui filtrait des fenêtres impeccablement nettoyées, malgré les barreaux.

Enfin.

L' Akatsuki s'offrait à lui, l'organisation avait introduit le loup dans le poulailler... Itachi Uchiwa allait mourir sous peu, sous la main de son petit frère. A cette pensée, le brun put sentir l'excitation de la bataille à venir le gagner, comme une fièvre qui le faisait déjà voir le corps d' Itachi étendu à ses pieds, ruisselant de sang. Il le supplierait de le laisser en vie, il lui demanderait pardon d'avoir tué toute sa famille, mais Sasuke n'entendrait rien, et il le tuerait comme _lui_ l'avait fait quelques cinq ans auparavant. La soi-disant prison n'était qu'un petit détail dans le processus.

_Mais il va falloir ruser _ songea Sasuke, en s'adossant au mur près de la fenêtre. _Ne pas le laisser s'échapper, ruser, puis tuer. _

Le jeune homme sourit encore plus largement à l'évocation de son nouveau plan.

Maintenant, l'heure était à l'attente.

Mais l'attente fut plus longue que prévue ; passé le premier moment, où la satisfaction d'avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de régler ses comptes avec son frère avait envahi Sasuke, ce dernier se prit d'impatience et tourna dans sa cellule comme tournent les lions en cage, l'esprit embué de macabres images. La nuit approcha, et personne ne s'était encore soucié de son sort, la nuit approcha et le jeune shinobi n'avait toujours rien eu à manger de la part de l'organisation, et son ventre commençait à crier famine. Le brun se laissa glisser à terre, soudain moins sûr de son plan, tandis que les dernières lueurs du jours disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Peut-être qu' Akatsuki avait décidé de le laisser mourir de faim, au final, peut-être qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, songea le jeune homme en se rapprochant lentement du matelas, avant de s'y asseoir, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. La nuit était complète maintenant, et le sommeil tenta maintes fois de gagner Sasuke, sans succès. Le shinobi luttait pour rester éveillé, l'air plus impassible que jamais.

_S'il avaient voulu me tuer, je ne serait plus là depuis longtemps. _Pensa enfin le jeune garçon. Et le sourire de l'espoir , de cette cruelle croyance en lui-même revint en Sasuke, l'inondant de part en part. Il allait le tuer, jamais son nouvel entraînement ne l'avait trahi. Jamais. Et maintenant, il était de _son _niveau. Alors, peu importait le temps que ça prenait.

Le jeune homme lutta longtemps pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, tout comme son entraînement draconien le lui avait enseigné, mais son rude combat contre Deidara l'avait épuisé, et, bien vite, ses muscles tombèrent dans le sommeil, entraînant le shinobi avec eux.

A moins d'être toujours de la catégorie des caïmans, dans ce cas, félicitations pour avoir appris à lire, où que vous ne puissiez plus dormir depuis longtemps, une chose fort probable qui peut arriver à chacun d'entre nous lorsque le sommeil nous prend ... ; rêver. Beaucoup de stéréotypes traînent sur le fait de rêver ; certains disent que les filles ne rêvent que de princes charmants et de poneys, et d'autres affirment que les garçons sont obnubilés par les voitures et les armes dans leur monde onirique, mais je peux vous dire que ces deux idées sont entièrement fausses... Oui, oh surprise, il arrive aux garçons de rêver de poneys ( même en marmelade, ce sont toujours de petits canassons agaçants ), et aux filles de songer, la nuit, à leurs futures voitures ( avec, ou sans poneys ). Cependant, même si les shinobi de Konoha ou d'ailleurs sont aussi des garçons ou des filles, leurs rêves diffèrent...

Il faisait noir, très noir, plus noir que la plus profonde des noirceurs, et de grosses bulles rouges éclataient de partout en une série de « pocs » plus ou moins discrets... Puis une scène apparut. Le noir s'estompa, pour laisser place à cette scène, qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une forme se tenait étendue à terre, immobile dans la noirceur, une forme elle même entourée d'un halo rougeâtre. Sasuke la regardait de haut, avec un sourire moqueur, presque un rictus, confondu dans le sombre de la pièce. Itachi Uchiwa était mort, et son sang serpentait entre les lattes du plancher, ses doigts d'une blancheur cadavérique entourant ce qui restait de son bandeau frontal. Les yeux de l'ancien tueur étaient fixés sur un point de la noirceur, des yeux qui ne se fermeraient plus jamais. Mais Sasuke était heureux, sa joie rayonnait autour de lui, aura tremblotant autour du corps fatigué du jeune homme. Puis la scène changea, les détails s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un nouveau spectacle.

Cette fois, deux corps étaient entrelacés à terre, se regardant amoureusement, un sourire fiché sur les lèvres. Un dernier sourire fixé sur les visages ruisselants d'un rouge sale des parents de Sasuke. Leurs kimonos étaient restés blancs, aussi blancs que leurs peaux desséchées, et que la couleur de leurs orbites sans vie. Une autre forme se tenait debout, elle, au bout de la pièce, insaisissable, cachée dans l'ombre. Les rigoles de sang coulaient jusqu'à elle sans jamais la toucher, mais Sasuke savait, il savait bien que c'était cette forme là qui était à l'origine d'une telle horreur...

Comme l'objectif d'une caméra, la scène se fixa à nouveau sur les deux corps sans vie, passant lentement, comme pour mieux torturer, sur l'entaille de leurs cous, sur l'horreur qui les avait pris. Soudain, les deux têtes des morts se redressèrent pour faire face à la caméra et ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire édenté, sans joie, avant qu'un rire cruel ne retentisse dans la pièce brisant le silence et la noirceur...

« AAAAAAH !! » hurla Sasuke en se redressant brusquement sur le matelas, des sueurs froides lui coulant sur le front. Le rire de la forme hulula encore un peu dans son crâne, tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir où il était.

_Ah, oui, la prison... Je me suis endormi..._

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient par la fenêtre et le jeune homme savoura un instant le fait que tout ceci n'aie été qu'un rêve, qu'un simple rêve. Il fixa, pensif, d'un oeil noir corbeau la fenêtre barrée, avant de se redresser agilement, appréciant le soleil.

_Une bataille, c'est toujours mieux à la lumière ...!_

Sur un dernier sourire à l'évocation de la première maxime que lui avait enseigné le Sannin, Sasuke ré-intégra son air impassible, malgré le fait que personne ne puisse le voir.

_Personne...?_

Une seconde maxime lui revint soudain en mémoire ; « Vérifie chaque détail. », mais pourquoi celle-ci ? Sasuke activa le sharingan en un murmure, et passa un regard rouge carmin sur toute la pièce, quand une forme sombre dans un coin, aux contours amplifiés sous le sharingan du jeune homme ressortirent comme en plein soleil.

_Merde...MERDE !!!_ pensa Sasuke, enrageant contre sa baisse de garde, avant d'enserrer convulsivement un kunai, dans une des larges poches de son kimono.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus d'assurance possible. La pièce était fermée, il était impossible de s'échapper, et la forme pouvait présenter un danger potentiel... comme toute forme ici, d'ailleurs.

« Tu en as mis du temps, Sasuke... Tu n'as rien appris en cinq ans ...? »

La voix pétrifia Sasuke sur place, et un flash de lumière lui fit revenir en mémoire le rire du tueur, face aux cadavres de ses parents, dans son rêve. Le jeune homme était incapable du moindre mouvement. Rage ? Stupeur ? Lui-même n'aurait pas su le dire.

« T'étais plus bavard quand tu étais petit, Sasuke-kun... » continua la voix grave, toujours sans se montrer.

_Réagis, réagis... !! REAGIS, MERDE !!_

Sasuke sursauta, comme sortit d'un rêve, puis désactiva lentement le sharingan, avant de s'accorder un sourire. De quoi devait-il avoir peur, en fin de compte ? Il était de son niveau, il pouvait le battre, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Sasuke Uchiwa en était certain. Le sharingan était inutile, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire mordre la poussière à son frère. Le brun baissa le regard vers le sol, savourant l'instant en souriant.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait de me revoir, Sasu-chan ? » finit la voix, avant que la forme ne se décide à sortir de l'ombre.

Les images, comme les mots, peuvent souvent avoir le même effet déjà mentionné ci-dessus, ce même effet qui peuvent créer une chute d'eau dans vos bras ou un massacre familial... L'image qui apparut aux yeux de Sasuke à cet instant balaya en une fraction de seconde toutes les belles convictions du jeune homme, pour laisser place à une rage incontrôlable. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années venait de se démarquer dans la lueur du soleil.

De longs cheveux noirs, un air impassible.

_Comme moi..._

Un visage fin et blanc comme de la craie.

_Comme moi...!_

Des prunelles d'un rouge sang qui dévisageaient sans curiosité.

_...Ne pas bouger... Ne pas bouger, ne pas réagir, du calme, je veux du calme..._pensa Sasuke, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite et serrant le poing si fort que ses veines en bleuirent.

Uchiwa Itachi venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, et dévisageait son jeune frère avec un sourire, presque un rictus, moqueur.

« Mais c'est que t'as bien grandi ! Tu me ressemble, maintenant ! » siffla Itachi en continuant de fixer son frère. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Avez-vous déjà tenté de secouer une souris fraîchement dépecée devant un chat mourrant de faim ? Avez-vous déjà essayé de me voler mon ordinateur ? Avez-vous seulement déjà tenté de discuter trente heures durant avec un muet particulièrement irritable ? Peut-être, alors, avez-vous déjà dansé une gigue endiablée devant un nain unijambiste ? Non ? Remarquez, je m'en doutait ; vous êtes en vie... La provocation gratuite, certains voient cela comme un jeu, jeu particulièrement amusant, si on y réfléchit bien, et si on choisi ses victimes avec soin... mais ne changeons pas de sujet... Et d'autres, souvent les victimes, qui d'autres , voient plus cela comme une preuve de sadisme ... Maintenant, reste à savoir de quel côté se met la raison, celui du sadique, ou du côté de la victime ?

Sasuke releva vivement la tête et la rage le submergea. D'une vivacité à en faire pâlir son ancien maître, il se rua sur son frère, shuriken en avant, et sharingan vengeur. Oublié le temps de la ruse, des plans à retardement ; seul le sang se reflétait dans les yeux écarquillés de haine de Sasuke.

« CREVE !! » hurla ce dernier en voyant le corps de son frère se rapprocher du shuriken. Il porta son coup avec toute la violence dont il était capable... mais jamais le coup ne toucha Itachi. Ce dernier s'écarta au dernier moment de la trajectoire de la lame et, emporté par son élan, Sasuke s'encastra dans le mur avec un craquement sinistre.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueille ton frère, Sasuke ? Où es passé ton bel esprit familial ... ? » siffla Itachi. Cette dernière phrase eu pour seul effet de renforcer la rage du jeune Uchiwa qui fit vivement volte face, fixant les prunelles de son frère.

« Tu n'es pas... » commença Sasuke. Un clone du cadet Uchiwa apparut à côté de lui, avec cette même expression surréaliste, et les deux exécutèrent un Chidori flamboyant au même moment, avant de retenter leur chance en se jetant sur Itachi.

« TU N'ES PAS MON FR7RE ! »

Tout se passa très vite. Le Chidori de Sasuke toucha à peine Itachi, et ce dernier, sans cesser de sourire, saisit le vrai Sasuke par un bras, pour le tirer violemment vers lui, leurs visages se touchant presque. « Tu peux en dire ce que tu veux, Sasuke-chan, mais, toi et moi, on a bien le même sang... » souffla Itachi à l'oreille de son frère. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà, il finissait sa course dans le mur derrière son frère.

Un mince filet de sang commençait à couler du front de Sasuke, tachant les murs cotonneux d'un rouge sale, mais le jeune homme s'en souciait peu. Sans rien répliquer, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux parlant de lui même, Sasuke exécuta un second chidori, encore plus flamboyant que le premier , et s'élança à nouveau contre son frère.

Et, une fois de plus, ce fut inutile.

Vous décrire, l'une après l'autre, inlassablement, les multiples, diverses et variées attaques de Sasuke à l'encontre de son frère serait, pour moi comme pour vous, complètement inutile. Il n'est absolument pas besoin de mots pour vous faire imaginer la violence des impacts du corps de Sasuke dans les murs cotonneux, pour vous montrer l'expression de rage s'étalant sur le visage du jeune homme, qui s'en suivait de toutes ses attaques manquées, ni même pour vous faire voir le sourire satisfait d' Itachi au fur et à mesure des attaques. Non, il est également inutile de vous préciser qu' au bout de quelques minutes de ce rythme effréné, Sasuke Uchiwa comprit enfin que les choses n'allaient peut-être pas se passer comme prévu.

« T'as fini ...? » demanda la voix d' Itachi avec le même ton grave qu'à leur rencontre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en aurait été incapable ; son corps venait une nouvelle fois de heurter le mur avec un craquement sinistre, et, une nouvelle fois, le sang avait coulé, mais cette fois-ci, le corps ne se relèverait pas, trop faible pour retenter quoi que ce fut.

_Merde..._ pensa Sasuke, en sentant un liquide chaud glisser contre son front, serpenter sur l'arête de son nez, glisser contre ses lèvres avant de tomber lascivement sur le devant de son kimono rouge carmin.

Parmi les multiples principes que le feu-maître de Sasuke lui avait inculqué, l'un d'entre eux s'obstinait à revenir en mémoire du jeune homme ; « Une situation peut toujours devenir pire qu'elle ne l'es déjà. »... Mais dans sa situation, proche de celle que ses pires cauchemars mettaient en scène, Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait en être pire... Seul, poussé par sa seule arrogance, seul et a la merci d' un meurtrier, seul face à un but qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais accomplir.

« C'était tout ce que tu avais dans le ventre ? » siffla Itachi.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, et se contenta de lancer un regard de haine pure à son adversaire.

Le dit adversaire n'en tint pas compte et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sasuke avec un sourire méprisant.

« Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable... » murmura-t-il en dévisageant le cadet Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne répondit toujours pas, mais une étrange euphorie s'empara de lui en voyant son frère, ce tueur, ce salaud de bas étage, si proche de lui, si proche que d'un seul geste, il pourrait...

« Regarde-voir ça. Tu es même incapable de me porter un coup, incapable de me toucher. »

Sasuke rabaissa le bras qu'il avait levé en l'air avec toute la vivacité dont il était encore capable, mais qui avait failli à toucher son frère. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, un filet de sang toujours arrimé à ses lèvres comme le signe de sa défaite future qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, se rendant pourtant compte que quelque chose clochait.

Le jeune Uchiwa tressaillit pourtant, comme vous pourriez tressaillir si quelqu'un avait envoyé dans votre col la pire des araignées de sa collection, en sentant le glacial de la main de son frère contre son bras.

Il se dégagea, comme piqué par une araignée venimeuse, et voulu reculer de quelques pas, lui hurler de rester loin de lui, lui hurler de mourir et de le laisser le tuer sans autre explication, mais ne le put , ses forces étant encore trop faibles.

« Aucune force, pas de muscles ... et c'est avec ça que tu comptes me faire quelque chose ? » continua Itachi avec un sourire vicieux. Sasuke sentit avec horreur les longs doigts de son frère venir encercler à nouveau son bras, comme l'araignée de votre col pourrait encercler vos os avant de les broyer.

« Je ... je vais te ... te crever...! » réussit-il à baragouiner dans un gargouillis sanguinolent.

Le sharingan de son frère plongea dans ses yeux noirs, avec tout le mépris du monde, un sourire cruel figé sur ses lèvres, tandis que d'autre doigts s'agrippaient de nouveau à sa main glacée, contact morbide dont le jeune Uchiwa aurait voulu se débarrasser pour toujours.

« Tu ne pourras pas, et tu le sais. » finit Itachi avec un grand sourire. « Pourtant, je vais te laisser une chance. » continua-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce, comme on parle à un mourant au chevet de son lit. « Je reviendrais demain, et tu seras en pleine forme. On le fera , ce duel. Si tu gagnes, je te laisserais me tuer, et repartir en vie jusqu'à Konoha. Par contre, si tu perds... »

Sasuke aurait juré avoir vu un éclair de vice passer dans les yeux de son frère.

« Si tu perds... »

Il aurait voulu hurler, quand il vit les longs doigts de son frère remonter le long de son bras, passant sous le kimono en un geste où la douceur était absente.

« ... je ferais ce que je veux de toi... »

Sasuke retira son bras de l'étreinte de son frère, mais la poigne de ce dernier se fit étonnement puissante, et il ne réussit qu'à élargir un peu plus le sourire d' Itachi.

« Tout ce que je veux. Et crois-moi, il y a tellement pire que la mort ... » siffla-t-il en se redressant soudainement, la blancheur de son teint contrastant avec celle de ses canines dévoilées en un air cruel.

Sasuke aurait juré, dans son étourdissement, y voir un éclair de pitié. Et ça, s'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

--

La nouvelle journée était passée avec une lenteur effarante.

Imaginez.

Vous êtes violoniste de talent, et pas égorgeur de chat comme le sont beaucoup de violonistes, et un important concert vous attend... les heures qui vous en sépareront seront, pour vous, comme pour l'égorgeur de chat du coin, aussi longues que des siècles.

Vous êtes judoka débutant, et, dans votre kimono encore trop grand pour vous, vous vous devez de passer votre premier examen, sans lequel votre brillante future ex-carrière n'aurait jamais lieu ... le soir précédant l'examen, le sommeil ne viendra certainement pas vous chercher.

Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa et un duel, le dernier duel, contre votre ennemi juré est enfin arrivé, non seulement les heures vous sembleront aussi longues que des siècles mais, en plus, le sommeil ne viendra pas vous chercher la veille au soir du plus beau combat de toute votre existence...

Le véritable Sasuke Uchiwa était littéralement sur les nerfs. La nuit qui avait précédé cette journée avait été peuplée de visions parlant de sang, d'armes s'entrechoquant, de cadavres fumants et de rires hystériques , ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres choses moins avouables, dans lesquelles le jeune homme n'avait pas tout reconnu.

Mais la nuit était passée, même si le sommeil ne l'avait pas accompagnée.

La nuit était passée sans emporter le cadet Uchiwa qui s'était tourné et retourné dans sa couche en ressassant des visions macabres et tout l'entraînement dont l'avait seriné son ancien sensei, aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre.

Au matin, une main charitable, ou grandement ironique suivant les points de vue, avait déposé un plateau au pied du semblant de lit de Sasuke dans lequel ce dernier s'était forcé à avaler une miche de pain et un bol de miso. Mais la faim ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé.

Et maintenant ...

_Respire ... respire, il n'est pas encore là ..._

Assis au centre de la pièce, les yeux fermés, Sasuke Uchiwa se concentrait fermement sur les sources de son chakkra, devenu si fort après tant d'années d'entraînement.

_Respire ... il va mourir sous ta main, tu verras son sang gicler contre toi, tu peux l'avoir..._

Le grand moment était arrivé, celui qu'il attendait depuis toujours. La mort d ' Itachi allait arriver, et Sasuke en était plus que certain.

Il s'était remis de ses blessures, et le sang qu'il avait essuyé de son entaille n'avait fait que renforcer sa haine contre Itachi. La nourriture l'avait revigoré, et sa forme physique était au meilleur fixe.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Une fois de plus.

La limule (du latin limulus) est un arthropode marin. Considéré comme un fossile vivant, son groupe semble n'avoir pratiquement pas évolué depuis plus de 500 millions d'années[2. La limule est parfois appelée « crabe des Moluques » ou « crabe fer à cheval » ou encore « crabe au sang bleu », bien qu'elle ne soit pas un crustacé mais un proche cousin des araignées et des scorpions. Elle fait partie des ecdysozoaires, panarthropodes, arthropodes, chélicériformes. La limule peut mesurer jusqu'à 50 centimètres et vivre jusqu'à 30 ans. Une particularité biologique fait que ses quatre yeux primitifs ne détectent que les objets en mouvement. Sa vision a fait l'objet de multiples recherches. _AAAAHHHH !!!_

Sasuke émergea soudain du semi-sommeil, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il rêvait de choses aussi absurdes, bien trop préoccupé par ce qui se tramait autour de lui.

« J'aurais eu le temps d'en finir huit fois avec toi, si je l'avais voulu. » déclara la voix honnie dans le dos du jeune Uchiwa. « Mais admire ma bonté, je n'en ai rien fait ! » finit-il avec moquerie.

Sasuke sourit malgré lui.

Tout était bientôt fini.

Il se redressa vivement, et fit face à son frère avec un sourire assuré.

Il y eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel les deux frère se jaugèrent mutuellement avec le même sourire aux lèvres, un héritage sûrement familial , qui savait, illuminés par le soleil de ce début d'après midi.

Sasuke fut le premier à attaquer. Avec un crissement de métal, il sortit son long katana de derrière son dos avec un sourire satisfait.

« Prêt à en finir ? » demanda Itachi toujours sans bouger.

« Bien évidemment. » répliqua Sasuke.

Et les deux prunelles des deux frères tournèrent au rouge sang au même moment.

Le Katana de Sasuke vola brusquement en l'air, illuminé par un large fourreau de chakkra, se précipitant violemment sur Itachi qui bondit pour éviter les attaques de son frère avant de croiser les doigts en un signe complexe pour faire apparaître un clone parfait de sa personne à ses côtés.

Le Katana tomba à terre et se brisa, tandis que Itachi recommençait une série de signes, qui fit apparaître une nuée de corbeaux noirs d'ébène autour de lui. Sasuke avait déjà trouvé la riposte, et, croisant les doigts à son tour, l'air concentré, fit apparaître un large shuriken entre ses mains.

Les corbeaux fondirent sur Sasuke en un vacarme épouvantables de croassements et de frottis d'ailes, mais ce dernier bougea plus vite qu'eux et le shuriken tourna autour de lui plus vite que n'importe quoi, si bien que l'on n'en vit qu'un éclat argenté dans la cellule. La second d'après, les corbeaux gisaient sur le sol, mais Sasuke n'en avait pas terminé. Il laissa tomber le shuriken sur le sol et une boule de chakkra apparut entre ses doigts, qu'il malaxa pendant quelques secondes pour lui donner un peu plus de consistance.

Mais ce furent les secondes de trop.

Itachi profita de cet instant de libre pour croiser également les doigts et faire apparaître en un craquement d'énergie bleutée un nuage de lames effilées au dessus de la tête de Sasuke tandis que son clone se précipitait sur son frère à une vitesse fulgurante, obligeant Sasuke à rester où il était.

Le nuage de lames tomba en un cliquetis d'armes sur le cadet Uchiwa qui esquissait des signes sans queue ni tête, tandis que le clone d' Itachi, insensible à la douleur, faisait de son mieux pour garder Sasuke dans un endroit fixe, que visaient toutes les lames.

« C'est le signe de croix que tu devrais faire... » dit Itachi en remarquant le manège de Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke avait été entraîné.

Et tout se passa en une seconde.

En une seconde, d'un large mouvement de coude, il projeta le clone d' Itachi vers son propriétaire, entendant la mâchoire du clone de chakkra craquer horriblement sous son coup. En une seconde, il concentra le sharingan sur les multiples lames qui fondaient du plafond de la cellule, de sorte qu'il put les voir une par une. En une seconde, il virevolta, le visage fermé car concentré, autour des lames, en évitant certaines, ne pouvant en éviter d'autres, sentant le froid des lames entrer dans sa chair sans même une grimace tandis que le sang perlait sur ses épaules.

La seconde suivante, tout était terminé, et le nuage se dissipa.

Pourtant, dans la seconde d'avant, quelque chose était arrivé. Le Chidori de Sasuke, que les deux frères avaient totalement oublié, avait quand même frappé Itachi de plein fouet tandis que ce dernier concentrait la plupart de son chakkra sur la survie de son nuage meurtrier, lui entaillant le bras, preuve que sa vitesse n'était pas si fulgurante que cela.

Il y eu un flottement, ou en était-ce vraiment un ?

« Toutes mes félicitations, Sasuke, tu as quand même progressé en cinq ans ... » siffla Itachi en fixant son frère, une main sur sa blessure que, curieusement, il ne songeait pas à soigner.

Sasuke sourit d'un étirement de lèvres sans joie, mais Itachi n'eut le temps de répliquer, Sasuke ayant déjà entamé l'attaque suivante. Rapidement, le cadet Uchiwa croisa les doigts en un signe que son feu-professeur avait réussi à lui inculquer, et, le temps d'un nuage de fumée, un gigantesque serpent apparu au centre de la cellule qui était quasiment trop petite pour lui, en sifflant férocement.

« Oh, mais tu aurais même Manda, dirait-on... » siffla Itachi. Le serpent fondit sur lui, crocs en avant, suivi de Sasuke qui, shuriken en avant, tomba sur son frère avec un sourire cruel.

Itachi bondit de côté juste à temps , et le shuriken de son frère se planta à quelques centimètres de lui, tandis que Manda sifflait de frustration. Sur un sourire, l' Akatsuki sortit ses propres katana et, le temps d'un signe, les enveloppa d'un halo lumineux et bleuté, avant de sauter sur le serpent, et de donner deux coups de lame dans le corps de ce dernier qui tomba lourdement à terre, mort.

Le poids du serpent qui tombait, et le choc que cela produisit sur le sol en béton, fit tressaillir Sasuke qui perdit pendant un instant le contrôle qu'il avait sur le sol et qui perdit sa position de combat.

Et Itachi l'avait remarqué.

Toujours portant ses katanas entre les mains, il bondit à nouveau sur Sasuke avant de l'étaler sous lui, à terre, le menaçant d'un katana sous la gorge et d'un autre près de son oeil.

« Échec, petit frère... » murmura-t-il.

Mais Sasuke ne perdit pas son sourire vainqueur.

« Échec, salaud... » murmura une voix dans le dos d' Itachi.

Ce denier vit soudain la prise qu'il avait sur le corps de son frère se désagréger et le clone de Sasuke disparaître en un dernier sourire cruel à son frère, tandis que le vrai Sasuke posait le bord de son shuriken contre la nuque du déserteur.

« Des signes de croix, quelle idée merdique ... » siffla à son tour Sasuke, ne pouvant contenir son sourire satisfait plus longtemps. « Rien n'a plus d'assurance qu'un bon Kage bunshin ... » finit-il en souriant cette fois de toutes ses dents.

Le moment était enfin arrivé pour lui d'achever son frère... Son frère, ce traître , qui était étendu, immobile sous la menace de son shuriken, et qui n'attendait certainement plus que la mort... Ce frère, ce salaud qui allait enfin payer... Enfin payer pour ses actes... et mourir sous sa main !!

Sasuke partit dans un grand éclat de rire hystérique et fit passer la pointe de son shuriken sur le cou de son adversaire, désormais vaincu.

Ou l'était-il vraiment ?

« Le problème chez toi, Sasuke, a toujours été le même ... » dit lentement Itachi sous le froid métal du shuriken de son frère, pesant ses mots avec une expression immobile d'impassibilité. « Tu es incapable de te concentrer plus de cinq minutes sur une chose... »

Et ce fut là que Sasuke remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

Et ce fut à cet instant que les longues croix noires du Mangekyou Sharingan se décidèrent à apparaître devant lui.

« ... même sur les choses les plus importantes et les plus simples... »

Sasuke hoqueta de terreur en sentant une nouvelle fois les bras d' Itachi passer autour de son cou. Bras terminés par les fines lames des deux katanas de son frère.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était une belle illusion... mais le résultat est le même. »

Le cadet Uchiwa se rendit compte avec une rage dirigée autant contre lui même que contre le tueur qu'il avait été pris au piège dans le Mangekyou depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son frère. Et qu'il s'était moqué de lui...

Et, à la sensation des lames qui passaient contre son cou, une chose encore plus terrible.

Qu'il avait perdu.

« Eh oui, Sasuke-kun... tu as perdu. » dit Itachi d'une voix grave.

Sasuke ne chercha même pas à acquiescer, beaucoup trop occupé à s'accabler de reproches.

Et lorsque les doigts fins de son frère entrèrent entre les pans de son kimono pour entrer en contact avec sa peau, seul une grimace de dégoût se peigna sur ses traits. Il ne sentit quasiment pas le katana glisser à terre et la langue de son frère parcourit son cou sans aucune douceur.

Parce qu'il avait perdu.

Et qu'un pari était un pari.

« Tu vas voir, Sasuke, il y a tellement pire que la mort... » déclara Itachi Uchiwa d'une voix cruellement vraie. Et cela, Sasuke en fut quasiment sûr dans les minutes, les heures, les jours, et les semaines qui suivirent.


End file.
